nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Candy
Camp Candy was a NBC network animated TV series that starred comedian\actor John Candy providing the voice for an animated version of himself. The series premiered on September 9, 1989 and aired for 27 episodes on NBC until 1991. It was moved to syndication by 1992 and aired 13 episodes. The supporting voice cast of the series consisted of Lewis Arquette, Cree Summer, Valri Bromfield and Danny Mann. Plot The show is set in a fictional summer camp run by John Candy. Almost all episodes would begin where John Candy would be trying to show an outdoor skill to some kids, to which he would then say it reminded him of a story, where he would tell of the episode in narration. John was a dedicated leader of Camp Candy, a summer camp that is presumably built by him, and he tries to get various kids to get along. The children included Robin McClain, a nature-loving African-American girl; Alex Dawson, a redheaded tomboy; Vanessa Van Pelt, a rich & snobbish fashionista; Iggy Jones, a spectacled hypochondriac; his more adventurous younger brother George "Binky" Jones, the youngest member of the gang and Rick Quimby, an arrogant prankster. The adult characters included Nurse Molly, a nurse, who had a crush on John, but he never seemed to take notice, as he was interested in an attractive redheaded receptionist called Miss Sweetingham. John's main antagonists were Xavier "Rex" DeForest III, a man who seeks to demolish Camp Candy in order to make way for a condominium and Chester, a dimwitted greaser employed by DeForest. Another antagonist included Hob Nayles, a strict disciplinarian who headed the rival Camp Kickboot and sought to humiliate John, but was really a coward at heart. Voice Cast *John Candy - Himself *Lewis Arquette - Xavier DeForest III *Valri Bromfield - Nurse Molly *Danny Mann - Chester *Tony Ail - Binky (seasons 1–2) *Tom Davidson - Iggy (seasons 1–2) *Danielle Fernandes - Robin (season 1) *Willow Johnson - Vanessa (seasons 1–2) *Andrew Seebaran - Rick (seasons 1–2) *Chiara Zanni - Alex (seasons 1–2) *Brian George - Botch (season 2) *Gary MacPherson - Duncan (season 2) *Cree Summer - Robin (season 2) *E.G. Daily - Alex, Binky, Rick (season 3) *Katie Leigh - Iggy (season 3) *Gail Matthius - Vanessa (season 3) *Candi Milo - Robin (season 3) Additional voice cast *Jane Mortifee-Birch *Don Brown *Jim Byrnes *Christopher Candy *Jennifer Candy *Garry Chalk *Babz Chula *Ted Cole *Ian James Corlett *Bob Costas *Michael Donovan *Lorena Gale *Marcy Goldberg *Phil Hayes *Mark Hildreth *Alessandro Juliani *Terry Klassen *Maurice LaMarche *Shane Meier *Jason Michas *Richard Newman *Doug Parker *Alvin Sanders *Dale Wilson Episode List Season One (1989) # The Forest's Prime Evil (9/9/1989) # Small Foot, Big Trouble (9/16/1989) # The Katchatoree Creature (9/23/1989) # Tough as Nayles (9/30/1989) # Bird Is the Word/Best Behavior (10/7/1989) # Fool's Gold (10/14/1989) # Sleight of Hand/Thanks, But No Pranks (10/21/1989) # Mind Over Matter/Brat Pact (11/4/1989) # May the Best Parents Win (11/11/1989) # Not So Brave Brave/Opposites Attract (11/18/1989) # Indian Love Call/Spoiled Sports (12/2/1989) # Rick Gets the Picture/Poor Little Rich Girl (12/9/1989) # Christmas in July (12/16/1989) Season Two (1990–1991) # Robo-Camp/The Glasnost Menagerie (9/8/1990) # Color War and Peace (9/15/1990) # Camp Cuisine/Take the Compass and Run (9/22/1990) # Candy Springs (9/29/1990) # Wish Upon a Fish (10/6/1990) # Taking the Bully by the Horns/Rock Candy (10/13/1990) # Dear Mom and Dad (10/20/1990) # Stand Up and Deliver/Ruthless Campers (10/27/1990) # Camp Candy's Funniest Home Videos (11/3/1990) (NOTE: This was a "clip show" episode.) # Robin's Ark (11/10/1990) # Candy and the Ants/Smart Moose, Foolish Choices (11/17/1990) # One Million Years B.C. (11/24/1990) # Jokers of the Wild/''Uncle Rexie'' (12/1/1990) # Scare Package (1/19/1991) Season Three (1992) (aired in syndication) # TV or Not TV # Rock and Rest/Rick Van Winkle # The Last Word # A Ribbeting Experience/The Bamboo Woodpecker # Wild, Wild Candy # When It Rains...It Snows # Saturday Night Polka Fever # Chester's Millions # Bee Prepared/Signs of Silence # Dr. Tongue's Amazing Adventure/Lucky Dog # Wild World of Camping/Total Lack of Recall # Battle of the Badges/The Return of the Magnificent Three # Ladies and Gentlemen, Your Host, Bobby Bittman Category:Qubo's NBC Category:NBC TV shows Category:1990s television series Category:1980s television series Category:Animation Category:Cartoon Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992